Pandilla mágica Halliwell
by xp2011
Summary: Al intentar adaptarse a una nueva vida en la casa Halliwell, Blu libera los poderes de las hermanas Halliwell. Eso conduce a varias aventuras.
1. Cómo comenzó todo

**Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios es una creación de Craig McCracken para el canal estadounidense Cartoon Network. Hechiceras es una creación de Constance Burge para la (ya desaparecida) cadena estadounidense The WB. Dichas series y sus personajes reconocibles son propiedad de los respectivos portadores de los derechos de autor. Este fic es para propósitos de entretenimiento.**

Han pasado 4 años desde que Blu se fue a vivir a la mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios. Durante este tiempo, él ha vivido varias aventuras. Sin embargo, un evento le cambiaría la vida de forma radical. La madre de Mac había sido reubicada laboralmente en otra ciudad, así que Mac (ahora de 12 años) debía irse con ella.

Mac se despidió de Blu y de todos los demás amigos que conoció en la mansión. Fue una despedida triste, de la que Blu no se había alcanzado a recuperar cuando oyó un mensaje que no esperaba oír.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Joven Blooregard, le informo que será dado en adopción" le dijo el señor Conejo. Blu estaba en shock al oír estas palabras. Pocos días después, Blu fue adoptado por una niña de 10 años llamada Phoebe Halliwell.

Blu partió hacia una nueva vida con Phoebe y su familia. Sin embrago, él no estaba solo, ya que sus compañeros de pandilla (Eduardo, Wildo y Coco) fueron adoptados por las hermanas de Phoebe.

**XXXXXXXX**

La familia Halliwell vivía en una vieja casa en la ciudad de San Francisco. Estaba conformada por Penny, Victor, Prue, Piper, Phoebe y Paige. Penny era la matriarca de la familia y suegra de Victor. Victor era el padre de Prue, Piper, Phoebe y Paige (la madre, Patty, había muerto en un accidente). Prue (15 años) había adoptado a Wildo. Piper (12 años) había adoptado a Eduardo. Paige (8 años) había adoptado a Coco y, como ya se mencionó, Phoebe adoptó a Blu.

Los 4 amigos imaginarios fueron recibidos con los brazos abiertos en la casa de la familia Halliwell. Luego de las presentaciones, se pusieron a explorar el lugar guiados por las hermanas. De repente, sonó el timbre. Victor fue a abrir y encontró a Goo, una chica de 13 años y habla rápida, que vivía en una casa cercana.

Goo, qué gusto verte – dijo Victor.

Igualmente – dijo Goo – Oí que ya regresaron de su viaje a la costa este…

Es verdad – dijo Victor, interrumpiéndola – Pasamos un buen tiempo en familia y regresamos con amigos imaginarios para las chicas.

¿Amigos imaginarios? ¿en serio? – preguntó Goo, entusiasmada.

Así es – dijo Victor – No sé si hayas oído hablar de la mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios.

Por supuesto que he oído – dijo Goo – Solía pasar tiempo allí cuando era más pequeña.

¿Quieres conocer a nuestros amigos imaginarios? – preguntó Victor.

Claro que sí, señor Halliwell – dijo Goo.

Muchachos, vengan aquí – dijo Victor a Blu, Eduardo, Wildo y Coco.

Y los 4 amigos imaginarios se acercaron a la puerta. Al ver a Goo, se pusieron felices.

Hola, chicos, me alegra verlos de nuevo – dijo Goo.

Goo, sí que has crecido – dijo Blu.

Estoy very feliz de verte de nuevo, Goo – dijo Eduardo mientras abrazaba a Goo.

Goo se había ido a vivir a San Francisco pocos meses atrás. En este tiempo, hizo amistad con las hermanas, especialmente con Piper. Luego de conversar un rato con el cuarteto de amigos imaginarios, Goo se fue a su casa mientras el cuarteto terminaba de explorar el lugar. Aunque para ellos había una "asignatura pendiente": el ático, que estaba cerrado con llave.


	2. Liberando el poder

**Nota del autor: lo que está en** _cursiva_ **es lo que dice Coco ("traducido") y lo que está en** _**negrita cursiva**_ **son premoniciones.**

Blu y Phoebe estaban jugando en el patio trasero de la casa cuando Penny y Prue aparecieron.

Phoebe, no olvides las tareas de la escuela – dijo Penny.

Ya las hice – dijo Phoebe – Lo que me da tiempo para divertirme con Blu.

Es verdad, abuela – intervino Prue – Phoebe terminó temprano al igual que Piper, Paige y yo.

Al parecer, los amigos imaginarios los motivan – dijo Penny.

Le dan orientación a nuestras vidas – dijo Prue.

**XXXXXXXX**

Habían pasado pocas semanas desde que Blu y sus camaradas fueran adoptados y para Blu, la adaptación a una nueva vida fue difícil. Sin embargo, Blu se sentía cómodo con Phoebe, lo que le recordaba a sus vivencias con Mac. Luego de la cena, la curiosidad de Blu lo llevó a la puerta cerrada del ático, siendo seguido por los demás amigos.

¿Buscas algo, mister Blu? – preguntó Eduardo.

Quiero saber lo que hay tras esta puerta – dijo Blu.

Disculpa, Blu, pero creo que debemos pedir permiso – dijo Wildo.

Ninguna puerta detendrá al gran Blu – dijo Blu mientras intentaba abrir la puerta.

_Bien, si no te vas a rendir_… - dijo Coco antes de poner uno de sus huevos.

_Aquí tienes_ – dijo Coco mientras Blu recogía el huevo.

Blu abrió el huevo y dentro de éste halló una llave.

Interesante – dijo Blu – Gracias, Coco.

_De nada_ – dijo Coco.

**XXXXXXXX**

Blu abrió la puerta del ático con la llave suministrada por Coco y mientras se preguntaba cómo hizo Coco para obtener la llave, los 4 amigos entraron al ático a explorar el lugar. La atención de Blu se enfocó en un viejo baúl, el cual abrió.

¿Qué hay en ese baúl, mister Blu? – preguntó Eduardo.

Un libro pesado – dijo Blu mientras sacaba un libro del baúl.

Blu y Eduardo comenzaron a inspeccionar el libro y hallaron en la portada un extraño diseño de 4 hojas dispuestas en círculo y "atravesadas" por un círculo. Luego hojearon el libro.

Libro de las Sombras – dijo Eduardo, leyendo el título del libro.

Esto es extraño – dijo Blu mientras seguía hojeando el libro.

Blu llegó hasta una página con un texto escrito en forma de poema.

Oigan, escuchen esto – dijo Blu.

Léelo, Blu – dijo Wildo.

Escucha las palabras de las brujas, los secretos que escondemos en la noche, el más antiguo de los poderes es invocado, el gran trabajo de la magia es buscado – leyó Blu – En este lugar y momento, invóquese al antiguo poder, trae tus poderes a las 4 hermanas. Trae el poder para que la magia se cumpla.

Oh, muchachos – dijeron Penny y Victor, parados en la puerta del ático.

¿Qué? – dijo Blu – Era solo un poema gracioso.

No es un poema cualquiera, Blu – dijo Victor.

Es un hechizo – dijo Penny – Uno que convierte a nuestras chicas en brujas.

¿Brujas? – dijo Eduardo, asustado.

_No hablarán en serio_ – dijo Coco.

Es una larga historia – dijo Victor.

**XXXXXXXX**

Mientras tanto, en la sala, un candelabro emitía una luz azul. Las hermanas se sintieron atraídas hacia dicha luz.

Qué bonito – dijo Paige.

No me lo esperaba – dijo Piper.

Phoebe, atónita, se disponía a sentarse en el sofá. Mientras lo hacía, tuvo la siguiente premonición:

_**Phoebe y sus hermanas estaban frente a 2 hombres malvados y vestidos de negro. Prue usaba telequinesis para arrojarlos contra una pared. Mientras intentaban ponerse de pie, Piper los paralizó. Una vez paralizados, Phoebe hizo aparecer unos cristales mágicos que Paige puso luego alrededor del dúo malvado.**_

_**Una vez puestos los cristales, el dúo se descongeló y las hermanas recitaban "el poder de las 4 durará para rato" mientras el par de hombres eran aniquilados.**_

Phoebe, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Prue.

Tuve una visión extraña – dijo Phoebe – En la que éramos heroínas mágicas.

**XXXXXXXX**

Mientras Penny y Victor le explicaban la situación al cuarteto de amigos imaginarios, las hermanas aparecieron en un breve destello de luz blanca.

Oh, por Dios – dijo Prue.

Creo que merecen una explicación – dijo Victor – Blu liberó sus poderes.

¿Qué poderes? – preguntó Piper.

Sus poderes mágicos – dijo Penny – Ustedes son brujas.

Debe ser una broma – dijo Phoebe.

No, no lo es – dijo Victor – Ustedes están destinadas a usar su magia para combatir a las fuerzas del mal.

Eso explica la visión que tuve – dijo Phoebe.

Una especie de superheroínas, ¿no es así? – preguntó Wildo.

Correcto – dijo Penny.

Genial – dijo Paige, entusiasmada.

Tétrico, diría yo – dijo Piper.

Necesitamos aprender a controlar nuestros "poderes" – dijo Prue.

Podemos ayudar – dijo Victor.

Su padre y yo les enseñaremos a controlar sus poderes – dijo Penny.

Mi tener miedo – dijo Eduardo.

Estamos en problemas – dijo Blu.

Anímate, Blu – dijo Phoebe – Será el inicio de grandes aventuras.


End file.
